


Night in Southampton

by goldenskychild



Category: Titanic (1997)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, One Shot, Pre-Canon, RMS Titanic, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Stars, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenskychild/pseuds/goldenskychild
Summary: It's the night before Titanic sets sail for America. Jack Dawson and his best friend, Fabrizio De Rossi, have to spend the night under a bridge.
Relationships: Jack Dawson & Fabrizio De Rossi
Kudos: 2





	Night in Southampton

“Here’s a good spot.” Jack said as he put his sack down and sat down.

“Under a bridge?” Asked Fabrizio as he sat down next to him.

“Yeah, just in case it rains.” Jack said as he lied down and stretched his arms behind his neck.

“I thought we had money, you know from your… uh, disegni, I mean drawings.” Fabrizio, looking at the bottom of the bridge. “Ugh, we can’t even see the stelle.”

“No, francs won’t work here, Fabri. I mean we do have a few pounds but not nearly enough for a night at an Inn.” Jack said with a sigh. However, the corners of his mouth picked up into a smile. “We aren’t in France anymore, we finally have a chance to go to America. Besides, there’s a river right here, we at least have water now.”

“I’m going to see the Statue of Liberty!”

“It seems like only yesterday I met you on that train in Milan.”

“Si, I spoke almost-a no English. Paris was very enjoyable, especially all the beautiful women you got to draw!”

"Yes, Paris was very nice." Jack said as he nestled himself on the firm ground, staring at the bridge over him. Just then he heard the horn of a large ship blowing.

"That must-a be that nice ship, Titanic." Fabrizio said as he shifted, trying to make himself comfortable. "It's the largest thing made by man, but-a why does it have to be so loud!" Jack chuckled to himself.

"You know what, Fabrizio?"

"What is it, Jack?"

"Titanic, huh, that's going to be our ticket out of here."

"Hahaha, Jack you very, very pazzo! It-a leave tomorrow! Besides, I have to-a see my mother."

"No, Fabri, I have a very good feeling about this one. Trust me, tomorrow we'll be sailing in high style!"

"Sure, Jack, whatever you say. Buona Notte."

"Yeah, Buona Notte." However, that night, Jack could barely sleep, he just stared at the bottom of the bridge, pretending it was a sky full of stars. When he finally did fall asleep, images of a bright future raced through his head.

They were very restless that night, tossing and turning on the hard, grimy ground. Jack heard Fabrizio muttering in Italian a few times. However, morning came soon, with the sun shining under the bridge.

“Ah, mia back!” Exclaimed Fabrizio as he tried to stretch out the tightness in his back. Jack yawned and began to sit up.

“Where do you want to go today, Fabrizio?” Asked Jack as the two of them looked at each other.

“How about-a the, uhhh, porto, to see the big ship.” 

“Oh, the harbor, go choice, Fabri. Come on, let’s go”

“What-a hour is it?” Fabrizio asked, still exhausted from the very restless night of little sleep.

“Around nine.” Jack said as he looked at the sun and the two of them began to walk out from under the high bridge.

“Fanculo! We slept in again!” Exclaimed Fabrizio as the two of them began to walk away from the river side. “Where do you think the harbor is, Jack?”

“I’m just going to follow the tall trail of smoke.” Said Jack as he pointed to the large puff of black smoke that was a decent walk south of them.

“Si, si, that must-a be the ship.” Fabrizio said as he followed Jack. The two men walked through the town, passed shops and homes, looking all around them. It was the first time either of them had been to England.

“It looks like a town out of a fairytale.” Jack said to Fabrizio as they continued to walk through the town. Fabrizio nodded, looking up and down all of the buildings. It was only after a little while of walking that they saw a glimpse of the water. The two of them looked at each other excitedly, full of whimsy, as they ran from the outskirts of the town, to the long boardwalk of the harbor.

There in the harbor was Titanic. It was absolutely massive, and the largest thing either of them has ever seen. It had a black exterior, with four large, yellow smoke stacks, and the top of it was white with many rooms and windows. 

“Jack, look!” Fabrizio said as he pointed to the giant ship, Titanic, sitting quietly in the water, as crowds of people rushed to see and get on the technological marvel. Jack turned his head and stopped. There he stood, stunned, silent, for a few minutes, as the majesty of the Titanic overwhelmed him. However, his gaze was quickly interrupted when a small pub caught the corner of his eye.

“Come on, Fabri, let’s have a drink.” Said Jack as he swung his brown sack over his shoulder, and gestured to the pub that was near the dock.

“Si, si, and maybe some poker, no?”

“Sure, whatever you say.”


End file.
